


Apenas um ovo de Páscoa

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Easter, Easter Eggs, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He would not like it, Kid!Severus, Poor Severus Snape, Portuguese, i want to hug him
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Páscoa de Severus Snape, oito anos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apenas um ovo de Páscoa

Severus Snape, oito anos, olhou com expectativa para sua mãe. Seu pai dirigiu-se a ela:

 

— Não tem nenhuma de suas esquisitices? É um ovo de Páscoa comum?

 

— Sim, Tobias.

 

— Leve para dentro. Não quero essas baboseiras aqui.

 

O menino saiu, desapontado. No quarto escuro, ele desembrulhou o pequeno pacote.

 

Era um ovo comum, de galinha, pintado a mão, sem magia. Ele suspirou.

 

Então, uma nuvem dourada saiu dele, expulsando um pergaminho. Severus reconheceu a letra da mãe: "Só um pouquinho ele não vai saber. Feliz Páscoa".

 

O garoto sorriu, um calorzinho no peito.

 

— Feliz Páscoa, mãe.


End file.
